High School Detention
by Mad Truffle
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi get a Saturday school detention! They meet new friends and get mixed up in some things they shouldn't be in! Could this go on my Permanente record? PLZ R&R! L8r chapters get lots better and funnier.


High School Detention Days

By Mad Truffle

Sora, Riku and Kairi get a Saturday school detention! They meet new friends and get mixed up in some things they shouldn't be in! Could this go on my Permanente record? PLZ R&R!

"Jr. in high school. Wow, this already sux and we haven't been here for a day! I hope this teacher isn't as Hell bent as the others from last year. U suck" Sora read aloud his note to the class as the teacher stares at him with a frown. Everyone was trying not to laugh.

"That's it," he said handing the note to the teacher. A few people giggled.

"Oh no, you didn't read my favorite part!" she said still with the frown. Sora gave her his cheesy smile. Apparently it didn't work on her. Why does it work on Kai, but not the teacher?

"Why do you pick on the new kids?" came a voice from the back. Nick Buxton, A sophomore at the time, stood up. He was a punk if Sora ever saw one. He had black hair just past his ears with two streaks of green in the front. He had a studded wristband on his left hand, and a black KoRn t-shirt on, black jeans and a chain longer then Sora's.

"Nicholas, why I haven't seen you since, when was it? Oh yeah, you graffiti the school!" Mrs. Price said with a smile.

"That reminds me, I forgot to thank you," He said flipping her the finger. Two other kids stood up and flipped her the finger as well. One of them, Jon Sanderson had glasses, short hair, same attire as Nick, except he had a "H I M" heart-a- gram t-shirt and a spike band. The other, Ian had a "Slipknot" T-shirt and an anarchy band.

"That's it, you three and Sora have Five hours of Saturday school." Sora's mouth dropped open and he pointed at Riku unable to speak.

"Don't think I forgot about him, you get four hours as well as Sora. Nick was right, I was to hard on you guys." Sora decided it wasn't worth arguing so he walked up and sat down between Nick and Jon.

Riku gave a "what did I do" look and sat back.

"This year's gonna suck big time." He thought. "Thanks guys," He said uneasily he looked uncomfortable so Jon broke the silence.

"Hey no problem, you know if your uncomfortable, you can go back down with Riku." Jon explained. "I can be scary sometimes."

"No I owe it to you, you guys aren't as scary to me anyway." As soon as the teacher walked out of the room to talk with a teacher, Nick gave a signal. Sora was confused until he saw Mechelle Frazier, A blonde girl with blue streaks and a light tan walked in the back door fallowed by Kairi who looked the same as usual.

They took a seat quickly behind Ian and next to Nick. The teacher walked to the center of the room and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nice of you to join us, Mechelle, Kairi." She wrote up two more Saturday school slips. Nick started to stand but Mechelle stopped him. "I assume we can start?" She asked the class

"Yeah, if you can read the book." Nick muttered loud enough so everyone could hear. Most of the people laughed. Mrs. Price turned and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said 'that's my pencil you took." Nick said. The class erupted in laughter. Jon smiled and jokingly passed him a pencil. He smiled and walked up to the front of the class to get the Saturday school slips to pass out.

Everyone clapped as he walked like a solider to the desk. This made Sora laugh harder. When he got back he imitated the teacher.

"Oh, is Mechelle _Fra-zeere, _Frazier! Frazier, Frazier. Is she here?" Everyone laughed. When Sora got his he thought it was his turn to do something funny. When he got his, he held it with both hands

"Oh, Thank you," He ripped it into two, "WHOOPS!" he ripped it a gain and again until it was in tiny little pieces. "WHOOPS, whoops, whoops." Ian gave him a high five and Sora thought, "Wow, this might not be a bad year after all,"

Later that day during lunch, Sora was finding a place to sit in the cafeteria. He scanned the room and found Nick wave to him. What the hell? No were else to sit. As he was walking to the table, a preppy, jock like sophomore tripped him and he fell face first into his metal tray. The entire table started laughing.

"Hey, Kyle!" Nick said standing up and walking over to help up Sora. He looked up at Nick. Blood was oozing from Sora's nose. Nick sat down across from Kyle.

"An eye for an eye!" He said slamming Kyle's tray into his face and punching it with full force. This made his knuckles bleed but he didn't care. He quickly helped up Sora and they ran to the nurse's office, Nick, Jon, Ian, Sora, Kairi and Mechelle.

I know, it's not that good, but hey, the rest of the chapters will be better.

(END TRANSMISSION)

C-U-L8R

MAD TRUFFLE  
WAS

HERE

P.S. if anyone who wants to be in the story please review and tell me your personality.


End file.
